


Lesson

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You still over-aspirate the 'h', Peter."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

"I just love your name, you know that? Mohinder Suresh," Peter mumbled in Mohinder's ear, arm curled around his chest. Mohinder hummed deep in his throat, smiling a little against the pillow.

"You still over-aspirate the 'h', Peter." Secretly, he liked the way that Peter said his name, enunciating each syllable with such delicate care. Peter had that way about him.

"_Mohin_-der _Sur_-esh," Peter tried again, nuzzling his nose in Mohinder's dark curls.

"Not bad, Mr. Petrelli."

Peter grinned. "Try rolling the 'r' and stretching out the 'l's, Professor."

Mohinder laughed lightly, rolling over into Peter's arms. "_Pee_-ter Peh-tr-_eh_lli," he said, kissing the lengthened vowels, rolled consonants and appropriately stretched "l"s into Peter's mouth.

"There you go. We might make a mob boss out of you, yet."

"And, someday, I'll let you address my mother by her name without fear of you accidentally calling her a sugar-coated pastry."

Peter's grin was wide and crooked. "Your mother loves me."

"_She_ thinks your accent is charming. And I'd like to keep it that way, so until you've passed my intensive language course with the highest marks, young man, she will be Mrs. Suresh to you."

"And I'll have to teach you how to swear."

"Whatever for?"

"Because if you ever hear my mother use one of those words, you'll know to run for your life in the opposite direction."

"Ah, but surely with all those marvelous abilities at your disposal, one of them could protect me from her wrath?"

"Against my mother?" Peter's face blanched. "You're on your own."

"Perhaps best we start the lessons with just the two of us." Mohinder slid his thigh between Peter's legs, and leaned forward, whispering some low—and very inappropriate suggestions—into Peter's ear in Tamil.

Peter swallowed audibly, his hand coming to rest at the small of Mohinder's back. "I have no idea what you just said, but I'll do anything you want to make you say it again."

Mohinder smiled. "I have a better idea. Let me show you."

"I think I'm gonna like this class," Peter laughed as Mohinder disappeared under the blanket.


End file.
